joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Douglass
Normal= |-|With a mustache= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Furvius= Summary A youtuber (in)famous for his homosexuality, massive forehead, and other ridiculous inside jokes. He sometimes summons his army of drones that he calls "fans" to create media related to him such as fangames, photoshopped images, 3-d animation, and more. He used to be funny and would often laugh at people's grammar, but now most of his content consists of posting screencaps of half-witted, bandwagon-following comments that he asked his fanatics to make. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, likely far higher | At least 4-A, likely far higher | At least 4-A, likely far higher Name: John Patrick Douglass Origin: Jacksfilms Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Youtuber, Internet personality, Comedian, Super Saiyan, Furry Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki/Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Can turn water into beer, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Can communicate with inanimate objects, Soul manipulation, Cloning, Hair Manipulation (Grew a mustache), Shapeshifting via snapchat filters, Magic (Can perform very sucky magic tricks), Can extend his forehead, Can multiply his chin, very athletic and can do a double backflip, can autotune his voice, can hold a smile for over 11 minutes, transmutation (Can turn his dad into a dog, in one of his older videos he was capable of turning his Sheltie terrier into a stuffed horse), absurd luck (Caught a Mewthree in Pokemon go), illusions | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High, has a healing factor of 7), Magic, Darkness Manipulation (Is a level 25 Dark Mage), Immunity to Fire Manipulation and Magic (Is impervious to Fire and Magic-based attacks) Attack Potency: Multi Solar System Level+ (Should be comparable to Goku, one-shot Filthy Frank, who could fight through hordes of Hatsune Miku clones) Likely far higher | At least Multi Solar System Level+ (Should be far superior to his last form) | At least Multi-Solar System Level+ (Should be superior to base form) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can evenly trade flurries of punches with Filthy Frank) Lifting Strength: Average Human (Did a bunch of pushups in several minutes) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class (One-shot Filthy Frank) | at least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Multi Solar System Level (Took hits from opponents who should be superior to Filthy Frank) likely far higher | at least Multi Solar System Level, likely far higher (Superior to his normal form) Stamina: Should be pretty high, endured a fight with Filthy Frank, Pewdiepie, Pepe, and John Cena in that order IIRC Range: Solar System Range Standard Equipment: A pistol, Ping-pong paddles, Every apple product ever, Beer cans, a knife, bucket of ice cream and a scoop, a bunch of GoPros, a big merchandise lineup, WTF Blanket, a bunch of wimpy boy bands posters that can talk, a deck of playing cards, tons of t-shirts that he rips on a regular basis, his forehead, microphone, a piano, a camera, Intelligence: Should be pretty high, knows his grammar very well, skilled at filming, dancing, magic tricks, and ping pong Weaknesses: Alcoholic | Lactose intolerant Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Key: Base | Super Saiyan Jack | Furvius Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Energy Users Category:Ki Users Category:Super Saiyan Category:Alcoholic Category:YouTubers Category:Comedians Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Card Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Adults Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Soul Users Category:Cloners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Body Manipulation Category:Transmutation Users Category:Luck Manipulators Category:Illusion Users Category:ArbitraryNumbers' Profiles